


Bedmates

by Totalspiffage



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationship, Platonic Sex, mentions of namivivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami and Robin are already close. When you don't know who to trust on the sea, why go to a stranger when you can just turn to the person that shares your bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedmates

**Author's Note:**

> I had an extreme thirst for platonic friends getting it on with no strings attached and being sexy as hell. WHOOPS.

It was Robin’s idea, to merge their tiny twin beds in the girl’s room to one solid, large, luxurious one. Of course, Franky had given them a look and Nami had turned bright red because it wasn’t Like That. 

Robin had winked and giggled, only furthering whatever Franky was imagining in that perverted cyborg head of his.

Well, it was only Like That a little bit. It had taken Nami a while to warm up to Robin, and sleeping in a room with someone who could be an enemy took a little getting used to. But she soon embraced Robin as a sort of big sister figure. An odd one at that. After she’d been taken by CP9, she couldn’t help but worry and cling a little harder. 

Literally and figuratively. The cuddles were innocent. Even the small affectionate pecks that had moved from the head to the lips were nothing more than an assurance of each others’ presence.

Yet Nami couldn’t help but wonder.

Nami hadn’t ever exactly been straight. There were too many beautiful treasures in the world- many of which were women themselves (when exactly did she start sounding like Sanji on the matter). Men were okay, she supposed, but she hadn’t exactly met any that really struck her fancy. Maybe a wild daydream here or there, so she couldn’t count them out, but she stuck mostly to women.

There had been Vivi-  Proper, beautiful Vivi. She’d stolen the princess’s first kiss in a hurry and it was the first time she’d felt anything resembling love in her life. But that was painful and couldn’t last. It didn’t mean her feelings had exactly vanished, much to her chagrin, but it was easier to move on and not dwell.

Robin, however, was a bit of a mystery. She seemed like a woman who would try anything once, yet Nami had had naught but an inkling of the woman’s sexuality. The new bed had brought that back to the forefront of her mind.

Drinking with her one night, Nami had let it slip about her small escapades- if they could be called that- with Vivi. Robin’s eyes lit up, “Ah, it seemed you two were close. No wonder you were so sad after Alabasta. Still, it’s a little surprising, a pretty girl like you into girls?”

“Okay but I never said I’d rule boys out. They’re okay, but… Ugh… Guys… you know?” Nami said with a giggle.

“Mm. Yes, I know. It is hard to get intimate on the sea, though. You never know if your partner is secretly a bounty hunter or just generally trying to kill you.” Robin remarked calmly.

“Robin, TELL me that didn’t happen to you.”

“I had it under control, don’t worry. But unfortunately I’ve experienced such misfortune, yes.” She’d been young, she’d been naive, thinking MAYBE FINALLY someone could be safe. Their neck had been snapped and she put her wall up more securely than ever.

Nami frowned, “Okay, but what if you knew you could definitely trust someone.”

Robin raised an eyebrow and her mouth quirked up slightly, “Are you asking because you’ve got something in mind?”

“Well I MEAN,” Nami begun, her speech only SLIGHTLY slurred, “We’re at sea. It’s hard to trust anyone, really. I’m not looking for love or something like that, it’s just that-,”

“Nami, if you would like to partake in sexual acts with me, I’d be fine with that.”

Nami stared, her eyes wide, and her mouth hanging open. She could feel the burn in her cheeks, “But I thought you were-.”

“Straight? I can be, depending on who it is.” Her eyes glinted and she grinned, leaning closer to the redhead, enjoying the flustered noises Nami was making. “And you, my dear crewmate, are a beautiful young woman, I have to admit that.”

“N-N- well- I mean I wouldn’t- but we’re- nng?” Nami appeared extremely conflicted.

“Think it over,” Robin said, casually, moving to stand and head back to their cabin. “I can assure you I am a fairly stress-free partner and will respect any boundaries you set.”

Nami gaped after the retreating woman, admiring the way her hips seemed to sway slightly more than usual.

She retreated to their cabin as well after a few more drinks, the small oil lamp they left on when one of them was coming in late flickering dimly, just giving enough light to see the room’s basic shape. Nami slipped into the bed, curling up next to her crewmate, already thinking her to be asleep.

They could, and no one would know. She could know the touch of another and pleasantly interact without awkwardness (if she could handle it- she was sure Robin would take it in stride). It was tempting. So was the exposed skin of her crewmate’s neck, her long black hair making lovely waves against her pillow as Nami pondered to herself.

It was something she’d thought about in guilty daydreams, never an emotional side to it, really. Sometimes you just needed an image to get off to, and she’d be lying if she said Robin had never starred in one or a few.

Her hair would be so much fun. Almost like Vivi’s in its length, although the texture was different. VIvi’s was also thick, but coarser. Robin’s was smooth. She tried not to think about holding her hair in a ponytail as the woman went down on her. Those hands could work wonders, she already knew.

Nami was thinking about this too hard, her thighs rubbed together subconsciously, trying for some friction as she felt herself get too immersed in the image. Dammit. The figure aside her stirred, and she worried she’d woken the other.

“Nami?” Robin’s voice was low and soft, “Have you come to a conclusion yet?”

“Can we try? And if i don’t like it then-,”

“Then we go back to everything as before, no awkwardness. It’s just a little physical urge as far as I’m concerned,” Robin said, rolling over completely, soon lying on her side facing Nami. “Although I hope you don’t mind, but I do like to kiss. Anything you say is off limits, I won’t do.”

“No, kissing’s fine. I’m fine with whatever, I guess. I haven’t really done… much…” Nami said, suddenly very aware of her lack of experience.

“Let me take care of you, and we’ll see how you enjoy it. I know you’re very good at mapping surfaces- the body isn’t quite that different, you know.” Robin’s voice suddenly dipped even lower, a sultry teasing melody lilting through the air and Nami couldn’t help but make a small noise.

Robin leaned over her and their lips met, open mouthed and wet, Nami’s breath already coming a little harder- partially from nerves and partially from excitement. Robin’s tongue teased her lips, and soon they were heatedly kissing, Robin moving her body to settle more comfortably on top of the redhead’s.

She was vaguely aware of Robin making a hand of hers turn the light up slightly. She’d be able to see everything now. As Robin pulled away to sit back on her heels, Nami’s eyes remained half-lidded. The other woman was smiling, watching her reaction with obvious curiosity.

“Why’d you stop?” Nami whined, pulling Robin back toward her mouth. It was heavier this time and Nami relaxed into the kiss, both of them making small moans against each others’ mouths, sighing and breath mixing. Robin’s hands moved lower, to the hem of Nami’s nightshirt, playing with the hemline. As her hands made contact with Nami’s waist, Nami had to groan. Her hands felt hot against Nami’s skin, and suddenly she craved them everywhere.

“Ngh- Robin,” Nami whispered, and Robin moaned slightly, encouraged by how much the redhead seemed to be enjoying herself so far.

“May I-,” Her hands drifted higher, and Nami hoped her nod looked enthusiastic enough.

“Actually, pull the shirt off, I-,” Nami broke off nervously “I wanna see you touch me.”

Robin’s smirk almost killed her, but she leaned back and between the two of them, Nami’s shirt and bra were soon discarded on the floor. It was nothing Robin hadn’t seen before, but this was different, and they both knew it. Robin pulled off her own night dress completely, as if exposing herself the same way to make Nami more comfortable.

Then Robin’s mouth was on her and She had to control her embarrassing squeak as Robin’s teeth gently grazed her nipple. If she wasn’t turned on before, she was now. Robin moved a leg between hers and put pressure directly where she knew the redhead needed it most. Nami let out a quiet groan, trying to control the noises escaping her lips. Robin pulled off, looking up at her teasingly.

Nami was admiring her cleavage for a moment (beautifully framed, yet regretfully still encased in her bra) before Robin was back on her, her teeth scraping against her soft skin gently as Nami’s hand tangled in her crewmate’s hair. Robin’s hand (real or devil fruit made she couldn’t care less) teased her through her remaining layer of cloth- just teasing her clit gently. Nami felt as though she might stop breathing. Robin smiled and kissed further down her torso.

The archaeologist pulled off her pants, leaning back and discarding of them with several convenient hands before leaning back down. Robin kissed her thighs.

Robin teased her, avoiding the area Nami needed her attention on most Instead she tickled patterns on her sensitive skin, her breath ghosting barely over her wet folds as she switched from one leg to another.

“Robin~,” Nami whined quietly, “Please.”

Robin looked up at the redhead again, “Ask me one more time, navigator.”

Nami met her eyes with a shiver. She looked so confident and smug lying there between her legs, a mischievous glint in those eyes of hers. “Please Robin, put your mouth on me.”

The other woman smirked and then suddenly Nami had to clutch at the sheets because Robin had sucked her clit and was currently flicking her tongue mercilessly against it. Robin’s hand was circling her dripping wet entrance, teasing her until her hips moved on their own. Robin hummed and her finger slipped inside, slowly.

She felt Robin’s finger moving so gently as Robin’s tongue circled her clit again. Robin sucked hard as her finger moved faster, swirling and teasing her and just as Nami was about to beg for more, Robin moved her hand away, instead blooming four hands near her thighs and suddenly her hips were more in the air and Robin’s tongue moved down to her pussy, her tongue teasing her entrance as another hand continued to stimulate her clit. Nami wanted to moan, but instead clutched the sheets harder as Robin’s tongue moved in and out of her. 

She was fucking her with her tongue and Nami felt amazing. The sensation was so new and her inner muscles felt like they needed more to clench around. She was getting dangerously close to coming, and the desperation associated with the feeling made her squirm more against Robin’s mouth.

“Robin please-,” She just wanted the beautiful woman to make her shudder more.

Robin obliged, her tongue slipping back up toward her clit, lapping and sucking as her fingers- two this time- scissored inside her, curling up to hit her g spot every time she moved them. Nami’s orgasm was swift and her chest heaved as she felt it come upon her.

“Robin- I’m so close keep going,” she pleaded just before she felt her body quake and shudder, the fire in her gut spreading to her fingertips and toes. She felt amazing.

Robin withdrew, her extra arms disappearing and a smug grin on her face as she say back on her heels, wiping her chin of the excess juices that had gotten pretty much all over her face.

“Oh my god your face looks soaked.” Nami said. She couldn’t help but giggle and Robin just smiled again and joined her giggles.

“Well, you seemed to be enjoying it,” the other woman retorted, going to fetch a towel as she continued to chuckle.

“What, I can’t return the favor?” Nami asked, curious.

“Well, normally I’d love to, but you do look a little tired and I want you to be sure of yourself before we do anything else. I just felt like taking care of you tonight.” Robin responded, coming back to bed and turning the light off as she crawled under the sheets with the redhead. “I know this is platonic, but it’s fun all the same.”

Robin tickled her sides and Nami shrieked with laughter as she clung to Robin, begging her to stop.

The older woman kissed her nose affectionately, “Good night Nami.”

Nami pecked her lips quickly and curled her arms around Robin. They fell asleep not long after, and Nami slept peacefully, for once.


End file.
